Searching for applications can be a difficult task. Frequently, users do not know the exact name of the application they are looking for and resort to keyword searches to find what they need. However, most application search engines rely completely upon the developer of an application to enter the keywords that best describe the application. The problem with this approach is that developers can associate their application with keywords that may or may not relate to the actual application. As a result, a keyword search of applications may yield applications that are unrelated to the search terms.